Waking up at Naruto's
by naruuzumakikun
Summary: Sasuke wakes up at Naruto's and remembers the past few months. a short cute sasunaru so of course yaoi. hope you like :)


**Hey everyone this is my first sasunaru fanfic. I hope y'all like. Please don't judge to harshly but leave me a comment and tell me what you think. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO :(**

**Waking up at Naruto's**

The morning light shone through the windows casting rays of light over the ravens eyes. He threw his arm over his them to shield them from the brightness. Blinking a few times he looked around the room. He noticed the blue curtains and the memory of the night before returned to him. He was in Naruto's room. Sasuke sat up propping his weight on his right arm and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had come over as soon as he returned from his mission. He had been gone for 3 long months. He sat remembering the day before he had left, replaying the memory in his head.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Naruto stuttered looking down at his hands. They were standing in an alleyway beside Ichiraku's ramen. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru had went to get dinner together. It was Naruto's turn to pick where to eat so of course they all knew where they were going. Halfway through dinner Naruto had asked to speak to Sasuke alone and had dragged him in between two buildings.

Sasuke stood with his back leaning casually against the side of the building. His hands in his pockets and the setting sun causing his black hair to cast shadows over his beautiful pale face. He waited patiently for his friend to say continue speaking.

Naruto stood trying to get the courage to say what he had been rehearsing in his head for days now. Trying to get the words out. He would open his mouth but just air would come out. When he realized his voice wouldn't come to him he panicked. This might be his only chance to have Sasuke alone for a long time. And he knew he couldn't go any longer without the Uchiha knowing his feelings. He looked up at Sasuke with determined eyes.

"Dobe, what's wrong with your face? Its all re-" he sentence was cut short by Naruto's lips crashing into his. Naruto closed his eyes and put his hands on Sasuke's chest as pressed his lips to his. Sasuke stood in shock for a minute, his eyes wide, before pushing him off roughly.

"What the hell!?" Sasuke screamed wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "What did you do that for!?" He was so flustered he could barely speak. But he couldn't let Naruto see that. He already knew he could see the light shade of pink shading his cheeks.

Naruto kept looking at the ground, tears welling up in his eyes. He had been rejected. By the person who meant the most to him. The person he loved.

"Because I love you!" Naruto yelled back at him. He waited for a response but none came. His heart felt heavy. All his life he had been rejected. So his heart should have been used to it. But instead, it was as if Sasuke had made the cracks in his fragile heart grow even deeper. He knew it. Sasuke didn't care for him that way at all. He felt warm tears drip down his face. He clutched his hands into fist and took off at a sprint away from Sasuke. He heard Sasuke yell his name but he didn't care to hear what he already knew. He didn't think his heart could even bear for him to look at his face.

Sasuke stood staring after Naruto, his mind going ninety to nothing. He was debating on running after him when he heard the door of Ichiraku's open and Kiba and Choji laughing. He walked out of the alley way and started heading home.

"Hey! Sasuke! Where's Naruto?" he heard Kiba holler after him.

"He went home." he said over his shoulder. Not caring to inform him why or even telling him bye.

When Naruto got home he was out of breath. He couldn't tell if he was tired from running, or if the pain in his heart was making it hard to breath. He slammed his front door and leaned his back against it, letting the tears fall freely. He replayed the kiss in his head, the rejection, and the pain grew worse. He felt that if the wind even blew to strong on his heart it would crumble to little pieces. He slid down the door sitting against it. He made no attempt to quiet the sobs that came from him.

After a while there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Naruto! Whats up? Why did you just leave?" Kiba's voice shouted through the door. Naruto remained silent as his tears continued to stream down his face.

"You even left me with the bill! You know you're going to have to pay me back right?" Kiba continued to shout. Naruto thought about opening the door to his friend. He stood up from his spot on the door and made his way to his couch. He laid there and stared at the ceiling. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't want to have to deal with Kiba and all his questions just yet. Another day, maybe. Eventually he heard the sound of footsteps walking away from his door.

He continued to lay on his couch and silently cry, letting his tears soak his couch pillow, until he fell asleep.

Sasuke's thoughts were a mess the whole way home. Why had Naruto said he loved him? Did he mean it? Or was he was just screwing with him? No, he meant it, he could tell by the way Naruto had run off. If it was a joke he would have been laughing at him and making fun of him. Naruto was truly hurt. Sasuke felt his heart being tugged at that thought. The thought of Naruto in pain, because of him. It made his heart hurt. He sighed in aggravation as he ran his hand over his face.

He got home and silence welcomed him as always. He shuffled his shoes off at the door and walked into his kitchen. He made him self a glass of cold water and chugged it. He decided it didn't matter. It wasn't his problem. So what if Naruto loved him. His heart sped up as he thought that. He ignored it. It didn't matter. He didn't love him back. He didn't love period. His lips still tingled and he put his hand up to them. He sighed again and ran his hand through his hair.

The next day Sasuke was called into the Hokages office.

"I have a mission for you Sasuke, but it is a very, time consuming one. It will take a couple months until you can return. Can you do it?" Lady Tsunade said sternly.

"What is it I have to do?" he asked her already mentally accepting the mission no matter what it was. He stood and listened as she explained the mission to him. As he left he thought about going by Naruto's and telling him that he was going to gone for a while. He normally did, but after what happened yesterday... what would he say? How would Naruto act? Like nothing had happened or would he be all fidgety and awkward?

He ended up leaving the village for his mission without telling anyone where he was going.

The mission wasn't as busy as he had hoped. His mind kept going back to that kiss. He had always known he cared about Naruto. He was the one person who wouldn't let Sasuke just push him out. He was suborn and persistent. And in the end, pushed his way into Sasuke's heart. But he had only ever thought of him as a best friend. His one true friend he actually had. The one guy he could trust. But that was it. Wasn't it? The kiss... at first angered him. But what angered him about it? The fact that Naruto had kissed him? Or the way his heart reacted?

If he was being honest with himself he was scared. Scared to let those feelings get the best of him. Scared of allowing himself to get too attached to someone he could loose.

Each day that passed by he noticed himself missing the blonde. Each day, missing his smile, the way he laughed more and more. He found himself wanting to try the kiss over again. Trying to remember the surprising softness of Naruto's lips. The warmth of his lips on his own, Till he was at the point wishing he could go back and not push Naruto away. But instead pull him closer and kiss him deeper.

Mean while, everyone started to notice Naruto changing. When he trained he didn't have as much fire in him. He didn't run everywhere he went, when he even left his house. Which was becoming less and less. One day Sakura finally had enough of his gloominess and confronted him.

"Hey Naruto!" she said cheerfully. Naruto had been sitting on a log after a half hearted training session. He looked up from the ground as she sat next to him.

"Hey." he said. She waited for him to say anything else and when he didn't she became more worried.

"Man, I'm hungry after all that, wanna go grab a bite to eat?" she asked. She remembered how when they were younger he would beg her to out on a date with him all the time. Each day, never letting her rejections get him down. Over the past year or so he hadn't brought it up, she just assumed he had started to give up.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." he said still looking down.

"Aww, that's a shame I was going to get some ramen too." she smiled knowing even if he didn't want to go out with her right now he would jump at the offer of ramen.

"Sorry, not in the mood." he answered. Her face dropped. Naruto, not in the mood for ramen?

"Well, I can pay if you want." she continued. He just shook his head no. something was seriously wrong. "Ok, what's going on Naruto?"

he just shrugged "Nothing, I'm fine."

"A 'fine' Naruto wouldn't deny ramen." she stated. He had to convince her he was ok, he didn't want to tell Sasuke's number one fan that he was also in love with him. And that he had kissed him and been rejected. He put on his most winning smile and looked at her.

"I'm fine Sakura. Just haven't been sleeping well. I'm gonna head home and take a nap or something. K!?" he said as cheerily as he could. But Sakura could see through it. She knew he was putting a lot of effort to make her not worry so she played along.

"Oh, alright then. I'll catch you later." and with that she let him go. If he didn't want to tell her she couldn't make him.

Naruto went home and sat down on his couch. There was a permanent dent on a cushion that didn't used to be there. That's where he sat, day after day, just staring off into space. _This is getting pathetic _he thought to himself. But he couldn't get himself to get up and do anything. Not only was he crushed by Sasuke pushing him away. But he hadn't seen him since. After two months he finally went to the Hokage to ask where he was and she had informed him of his mission. It had been three months since he had left for that mission. Shouldn't he be back by now? What if something had happened to him. His worry and depression had been getting the best of him.

As he sat there he heard a knock on the door. He didn't want to answer it. He didn't to see anybody. The knocker at the door wouldn't take that.

_Knock knock knock_

_ knock knock knock _

_ knock knock knock_

After three times with no answer the knocks just didn't stop.

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock_

Aggravated Naruto got up and stomped to the door. Didn't they know that if they don't answer after one knock they don't want to be disturbed. He slung open the door about to scream at the persistent person at his door but froze. Dark onyx eyes only centimeters from his own. He felt hands go down to the lower part of his back and pull him closer. His lips had been captured and made him unable to breath. When he finally came to he kissed him back. Sasuke closed his eyes and just let himself bask in the moment. He finally had the answer he had been looking for these past few months. His racing heart told him all he needed to know.

Sasuke zoned back to the present and looked down at the sleeping beautifully tanned boy beside him. He felt the his heart beat faster at the thought of the previous night. Sasuke didn't care anymore. He felt it was safe to let himself feel these emotions. As long as it was for this boy, it was ok. He laid down and wrapped his arms tight around Naruto allowing a smile to adore his face. For once, a true smile. He heard Naruto grumble in protest from being awoken but Sasuke just chuckled and laid his head on top on Naruto's.


End file.
